


On the Outside Always Looking In

by Ezras_Mused_Writings



Series: Logan you are loved I promise (somehow these all have become songfics, dunno how I ended up here-) [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Little Logic | Logan Sanders, Age Regression/De-Aging, Caring Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Caring Deceit | Janus Sanders, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Is Not Okay, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders is So Done, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Dark Side, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Sweetheart, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Multi, Nail Polish, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nonbinary Logic | Logan Sanders, Panic Attacks, Remus threatens to murder once, Songfic, Trichotillomania, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, at least it's implied, cause why not, it's a deserved threat though, logan changes his name cause why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezras_Mused_Writings/pseuds/Ezras_Mused_Writings
Summary: -Takes after the events of `What the Hell's Going on Can Someone Tell Me Please?`-The Light Sides summoned Logan, or well the person they know as Logan after seeing that his -the lights don't know that they go by they/them now- room wasn't in the Light Sides mindscape anymore, and were shocked by the results. Logan, or well Coeus, tries to reason with them, but after they've all been super hypocritical, they summon Janus and Remus who do their best to deal with the problem.-Inspired by: Waving Through a Window from Dear Evan Hansen and sung by Ben Platt-
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Logan you are loved I promise (somehow these all have become songfics, dunno how I ended up here-) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988464
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	On the Outside Always Looking In

A week after the whole ordeal, Logic, or well Coeus was sitting on the couch with Remus in front of them painting their talons a rusty orange and Janus next to them, reading a magazine. Remus then spoke, "Y'know one good thing about your talons is that you'll never need acrylics again. Not like I've ever seen you wear acrylics."  
  
_I've learned to slam on the brake_  
_Before I even turn the key_  
_Before I make the mistake  
Before I lead with the worst of me_  
  
"One time I did, they were painted indigo and fairly short, but the others didn't exactly enjoy them, so I never wore them ever again. Then the next week after I had removed mine, they all cooed over Roman's ruby red with gold trimming acrylics."  
  
"That's shitty, 'Eus, I'm so sorry you had to go through that."  
  
"It's fine, I got used to it." As Remus was finishing up drying Coeus' left hand until Coeus felt the tug in their gut that was a sign they were being summoned. Coeus tried not to show their fear to their loves, but it was fairly obvious.  
  
_Give them no reason to staring  
No slipping up if you slip away_  
_So I got nothing to share_  
_No I got nothing to say_  
  
Janus was the next one to sense it, "They're probably wondering where you are because your room is gone." Janus closed the magazine and leaned closer to Coeus, putting his hand on Coeus' shoulder, patting it. "We'll be there if you want us to be there." Janus said, noticing the fear in his partners eyes.  
  
"I'll be fine... probably. But just in case should we have a cue word or motion?" Coeus said glancing over to Janus and then over to Remus, who was now on their other side.  
  
"That might be a good idea. It would probably be better to have a sign, maybe retracting your talons?" Remus said.  
  
"But you just painted them..." Coeus said, "I don't want to ruin them."  
  
"I put some creativity magic into the nail polish, they won't wear down at least until next week, depending on what your talons are like with nail polish compared to regular nails."  
  
"If you say so." Coeus stood up and answered the summon.  
  
_Step out, step out of the sun  
If you keep getting burned  
Step out, step out of the sun  
Because you've learned, because you've learned  
  
_"Finally! Logan we've been trying to summon you for ten minutes now-" Patton started and then he actually got a look good at Logan, "Logan? Are you okay?"  
  
"First of all, that's no longer my name, and no I will not reveal my new name to you all until I'm ready, like _everyone else has had_. And two, does it look like I'm okay?"  
  
_On the outside always looking in  
Will I ever be more than I've always been?  
'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass  
I'_ _m waving through a window  
__I try to speak but nobody can hear  
So I turn around for an answer to appear  
While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass  
I'm waving through a window, oh  
Can anybody see, is anybody waving back at me?  
_  
"Damn, way to be such a piece of shit." Roman said.  
  
Coeus let out a low pitch caw, directed toward Roman, "I just want to be treated equal-"  
  
"Lo, is that nail polish? Ugh we've told you we don't like it when you wear it. Who even painted them?" Virgil said.  
  
"Remus did. I've moved in with the darks, because they're the only ones to care about me. They didn't fucking ignore me when I was glitching! I was switching sides and none of you gave a damn until my door left your side of the mindscape!" Coeus huffed, flapping their wings in frustration.  
  
"You know we don't swear here, kiddo." Patton said to Coeus.  
  
"So Roman can swear twice but when I do it, you correct me? This is the exact reason why the mindscape made it's choice on switching me. You three are hypocritical and always play the victim." Coeus said, raising one of their talons and pointing at Patton, then Roman, then Virgil.  
  
_We start with stars in our eyes  
We start believing that we belong  
But every sun doesn't rise  
And no-one tells you where you went wrong_  
  
"Woah, now you're threatening us. I wonder if the dark sides have had an effect on you, you should come back to us!" Patton said.  
  
"No, I will never come back." Coeus put down their hand, retracting their talons. With that both Remus and Janus popped up.  
  
"Yes dear?" Janus said, then looked around the room sensing the anger and confusion, "Are they hurting you, my radiant star? Remember dear, even if they are just hurting your feelings doesn't mean you should lock it away." Coeus looked over to Janus, showing visible distress and looking like they dropped. Coeus then practically runs over -even though they're 2 feet apart at most- to Janus, and hides behind him. Coeus tried to speak, but all that came out were some frustrated caws. "That's alright angel you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Janus patted Coeus' head.  
  
Remus looked like he was about to kill some people, to be honest. "So, who hurt our sparkler?"  
  
"That's a new nickname, Re." Janus said.  
  
"I had to come up with one that doesn't mention their new chosen name, dear." Remus said, turning around towards Janus, "Seems like they like it, that's good." Remus turned back to the task at hand, "Now, you all better run if you don't want to be bludgeoned with my morning star." Remus summoned his morning star and Janus summoned his cane.  
  
"I'll be right back angel I need to make sure papa doesn't kill them." Janus patted Coeus' head and summoned Glitter for them and a weighted blanket. Janus then went over to Remus, "Darling, you can't kill them, they need to be put in their place, yes, but don't kill them."  
  
_Step out, step out of the sun  
If you keep getting burned_  
_Step out, step out of the sun_  
_Because you've learned, because you've learned  
  
On the outside always looking in  
Will I ever be more than I've always been?  
'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass  
Waving through a window  
I try to speak, but nobody can hear  
So I wait around for an answer to appear  
While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass  
Waving through a window, oh  
Can anybody see, is anybody waving?  
  
_While Janus and Remus are telling the light sides off Coeus was breathing heavily, tear tracks running down their face. They unsheathed their talons and instead of holding Glitter like they should do when they are having a panic attack, they grabbed at their hair and pulled on it, pulling chunks of their hair out.  
  
_When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around  
Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?  
When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around  
Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?  
When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around  
Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?  
When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around  
Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?  
Did I even make a sound?  
Did I even make a sound?  
It's like I never made a sound  
Will I ever make a sound?  
  
_Janus turned around to check on Coeus, and saw what they were doing and rushed over to them. "Shhhhh, shhhhh. It's alright dear, I'm right here, I'm right here. Oh my little angel." Janus pried their talons off their head and kept a hold of their hands. "How about we get out of here and we can put on some Disney movies and you, papa, and I can snuggle. Does that sound good?" With that Coeus nodded their head, clearly either due to stressors or age they seem to be non verbal except maybe a few caws. Janus turned around, "Rem, we're all clearly unwanted here, let's take our leave." Rem turned around from arguing with the Light Sides, noticing that Coeus was very distressed even more distressed when they summoned Janus and Remus. And with that the three sunk out onto the couch.

_On the outside, always looking in_  
_Will I ever be more than I've always been?_  
_'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass_  
_Waving through a window_  
_I try to speak, but nobody can hear_  
_So I wait around for an answer to appear_  
_While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass_  
_Waving through a window, oh_  
_Can anybody see, is anybody waving back at me? (oh)_

__

_Is anybody waving?_  
_Waving, waving, whoa-oh, whoa-oh_

The three settled down into pajamas and onto the couch to watch Lilo & Stitch... but it wasn't long after the movie was put on that little Coeus fell into peaceful sleep next to Janus and Remus. The three would worry about Coeus' hair in the morning, and same goes for the whole situation that happened. Instead they would have a peaceful movie marathon, with Coeus waking up and then falling asleep every now and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I chose a Greek god (actually, he's a titan) and not something to do with Roman myth, but I wanted a very specific type of knowledge god.
> 
> Also yes, I made Coeus an age regressor for projection purposes (and also so I can act like I have a caregiver even though I don't)


End file.
